Meeting the Red Haired Wonder
by maximumride230
Summary: When Fang is off trying to find Angel in the white house, Max and the Red Haired Wonder have talk about him and things steamed up between Max and Lissa. First fanfic! Please R&R! FAX! If you like Fax, then you will WANT to read this!
1. Fuming

This is my first fan fic so please review

**This is my first fan fic so please review!!I do not own any of the Maximum ride characters James Patterson does.**

Max pov:

I glanced over towards the gift store, at the end of this long chunk of rooms in the White House, and let out a deep breath. Mr. Oh So Smooth ( Fang) and Ms. Red Haired Wonder ( that red haired wonder) were together again! I mean, HOW can he stand her just looming over him all day long?! _Maybe he likes it Max, maybe he feels like nobody really pays that much attention to him and now he might feel more special._ **Special! So he needs someone who's that pretty standing around him all day long, laughing a little too hard at even the smallest joke, curling her hair around her finger and giving him that flirty smile to feel special!** _Max, calm down why don't you go over there and try to make a conversation with her. See what she's like__**. **_**Yeah, sure, okay! I'll just walk over and make a random conversation for no particular reason and just see what happens**.

I really wasn't going to go over there but it seemed like I'd have to anyway. I couldn't find Angel anywhere in my sight. Here goes nothing.

I casually walked over to there spot to where the RHW and Fang were **AN**:( **get it I abbreviated her name so that she had less of a spot on the page and- oh nevermind)** and gave the RHW a huge, warm, little too happy grin. " Hi Fang! Oh, and you are Jessika! Fang has told me so much about you. How was your time in Russia?" Point 1 to Max.

" I'm Lissa. Fang? Who's Jessika?" There was just a touch of something, maybe anger, in her voice.

" Ummm... hi Max. What did you want to talk to me about that just so happened to give you the urge to come over here?" I gave him a slight smile and a quick glare. He seemed to get the idea that something was going on. 1/2 point to Fang. So far: 1 to me, 1/2 to Fang, and 0 for the lovely Ms. RHW (look who is in the lead). " I can't find Ariel anywhere, did you see her?" I tried to focus on fang and give the RHW very little attention.

" I'll go see if I can find her you two stay there", Fang quickly darted away which left me and HER...

" So Max... Fang hasn't told me that much about you. Just a little, but maybe he thinks little of you." Oh, how she could easily get on peoples nerves!! She really didn't start on the right foot with me... it's never like she ever would have anyway.

" Yeah, he hasn't told me that much about you either. Guess he thinks the same about both of us." She gave me a light smile but I could see the burning anger in her eyes. If only she new how much I loved Fang and was crushed when I saw them together**. Wait. Did I just think that? Urgh! Bad Max**!!

" Look, Max, it seems as though we've started off wrong. Can we just start over?" She gave me a warm grin I could barely stand. **What was she thinking? Is that how normal people act when they get into bad situations? They just ask, " Sorry, can we start all over?"!! I mean, that's like if Ari came up to me after a nasty fight and said, " Max, it seems as though we've gotten into a slight argument, but now I think that we should hug and make up."**

**"** Sure."

Fang came back and reported that he couldn't find Angel. **Great! Now on top of everything else I have a missing mind reader/controller!**

" Don't worry I'll try and find her." I replied getting ready to leave the small, uncomfortably cozy group, when a crowd of people parted into a circle. Revealing the president of the USA and a little girl with blonde bouncing curls..._**Angel.**_

After we all got home ( Anne's house) and I had a talk with Angel about NOT CONTROLLING THE PRESIDENT OF OUR COUNTRY's MIND!! I felt a little tired from the long day, so I drowsily made my way up the stairs. When I was about half way to (my room), I bumped into a stiff figure. Fang... and he didn't seem to happy to see me.

**So what did you think? Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing!! **


	2. A talk then kiss?

**Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews! Please review if you haven't so I can make my writing better for you to read!! There is Fax in this chapter!!**

Fang pov:

Max came up to Lissa and me while we were talking in the gift shop. She didn't seem to happy to see us together and I slightly smirked to myself. It seemed a little wrong to be with Lissa all the time just to get under Max's skin so she will notice me more, but if that's what I have to to, I have to do it. " Oh, hi Fang. Oh, and you are Jessika how was your time in Russia?" She did NOT just say that! Lissa said something to me, but I couldn't hear, because I was trying to get my anger under control.

" Hi Max, now what did you need to talk to me about, that just so happened to give you the urge to come over here?" Oh yeah, I was on to her. She gave me the tiniest smile and a huge glare.

" I can't find Ariel anywhere." Great! Angel's now missing, again.

" I'll go find her, you two stay there." I quickly left them to talk with one another.

I couldn't find Angel or her teacher anywhere. Maybe she was safe. I went back to the mini group of Max, Lissa, and now me. I reported my failure to Max when an immense swarm of people parted to make way for Angel and the president of our country.

When we all got back from our " field trip" for school I really needed to talk to Max about her conversation with Lissa. I was heading down stairs to speak with her about this, when she bumped into me. She looked tired and I could tell this would not be a happy talk, so I didn't give her a happy look. Instead, I gave her a frown and said, " We need to talk about today."

" Fine. Just know I might fall asleep at any moment."

Max pov:

Why did he want to talk to me? No clue. Maybe just to make sure I didn't say anything that could ruin his perfect relation ship with ' Lissa '. I sat down next to him, on an old fashioned couch, but he quickly stood when I sat and started to casually walk around the room. " I wanted to talk to you, because when I came back to you and Lissa talking at the White House, you both didn't seem like you were getting along that well."

" That can be certain." He didn't look like that was exactly what he wanted to hear. I felt like I was in a dog cage, back at the School, and Jeb was lecturing me about saving the world and how it was my destiny...blah...blah...blah." Are you afraid that I said something that might ruin your chances with the Red Haired Wonder?" I knew I looked a little annoyed but sometimes you just have to show your feelings.

" Look, what's up with you? Why are you all upset about me talking to a girl? Don't worry, you can tell me your feelings," Boy, did that boy just see right through me! I know it's Fang and we can sometimes know what the other person's thinking, but that is just from knowing them for so long. How could he know what I'm feeling at a time like this? Why did the RHW have to show up in our lives anyway? These will probably forever be unanswered questions. " Max, there is a reason I am hanging out with Lissa and I think it's time that I tell you. The reason is... I've been with her to make you notice me more. I just feel like you don't really pay that much attention to me, and this was a way you'd notice me more." Was he really admitting this, or was it just a wonderful dream?!

Fang pov:

I have just admitted my feelings to Max and her only response is a gaping mouth. Great!

" Fang, I feel the same way about you, but why didn't you just tell me? Instead, it was crushing my heart every time I saw you and her together." She just said WHAT?

Max pov:

Great! I just slipped the most secret thing right out into the open air, and all Fang did was stand there, trying to catch flies in his mouth! I should have never said that! At least my little annoying voice hadn't popped up yet. Finally, Fang said something," Oh wow! This discussion has gone a lot further than I had thought it would!" I was about to respond when Fang, unexpectedly, swooped down and kissed me on the lips. It was done in two seconds, but it was like the best thing that had ever happened to me! Just then, I heard giggles from the doorway.  
Turning my head, I saw Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy staring at us with wide grins on there faces. Fang and I looked at each other, then back to the three gigglers.

" You have five seonds to run, 1,2,3,4...5!"

**This is the ending chapter! Please Review on what you think! It's just a small click at the bottom!**


End file.
